


Station Dream

by TeaRoses



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eileen knows better than to go back to South Ashfield Heights.  Ficlet originally written for "slashthedrabble" on LJ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Station Dream

Eileen knows better than to go back to South Ashfield Heights. But at night she rides the subway, looking at the closed-up faces and her own reflection in the window. And she leaves at the station she used to be able to see from her room.

If she walks far enough and sticks to the shadows, eventually she will hear the voice. “Eileen… come with me.”

When Cynthia was alive, Eileen never knew her. And all she knows now is what she has read in the newspaper and the story Henry told her. He can talk about the blood and the body without crying, somehow, but Eileen remembers the ghost and wants to cry herself.

She had grown her hair long, not waist-length and streaming like Cynthia’s but long enough to sometimes put in a bun behind her head, just like Cynthia looked when Henry first saw her. 

Sometimes she remembers what is and isn’t real, but not in the subway station at night. The last time she saw Cynthia, she was pinned to the floor by a sword, calling faintly to them as if they could save her. 

And why, really, is that entrancing woman dead while Eileen still walks and breathes and goes every day to repeat her work again?

 

And the voice calls to her. “Eileen, you were almost one of us.” The barrier between the flesh and the spirit grows thin with the words.

 

In just the right hallway, at just the right time in the dead of night, Eileen can sit by the wall. No one sees her except the one who calls to her and gives her ghostly kisses.

Everything fades until Eileen wakes again, her hair braided by slim fingers. And she gets on the train to return to what passes for life.


End file.
